


Normal was never an option

by Raythefanatic



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Friendship, Kinship, M/M, Other, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic
Summary: one-shot:Gizmo took credit again for saving the day and Darkwing is ready to tell him off till finding out Gizmo isn't immune to the same demons the Darkwing has dealt with himself.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, rivals - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Normal was never an option

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of emotions when it comes to these two, still getting the hang of this but wanted to do a small story featuring them to lay some foundation down for future ones.

Once again Gizmo swept in on a Saint Canard problem and once it was wrapped up he flew off into the sky. Everyone in the crowd cheering for him full of excitement and praise. To the dismay of the Darkwing Duck, as he mocked the cheers from the crowd. When looking back he happened to catch sight of Gizmo landing up on a nearby building's roof. Darkwing smiled fiendishly and headed there right away, ready to tell off that bucket head for getting involved in his town. Darkwing wasted no time heading to the same building Gizmo stopped over at ready to climb up the fire escape of it. When he found himself anchored by his partner, Launchpad. Who was holding on to his wrist. Even if he tried to pull away he knew Launchpad’s strength outmatched his own it was better to not physically move out from his hold.

"Launchpad let me go I'm going to give him a talking to so he stays out of my territory"

Launchpad seemed to be holding his words back, as carefully worded his reply. "Can't you let it slide this time? He didn't seem like his usual self." 

"What? no, I can not" Darkwing said pulling away from Launchpads hold a bit aggravated with the suggestion. But, then he softened when seeing the look on Launchpad’s face. As he was staring up at the building Gizmo seemed to take a rest on.

Launchpad was too caring he was a very empathetic person and as much as Drake wanted to insist he just couldn't so he sighed a bit and rolled his eyes. "Look for you I'll be a little bit nice," he told Launchpad well holding up his fingers to demonstrate how small that amount would be. 

It was enough for Launchpad though as he smiled back at Darkwing. "Aw, thanks DW I knew you cared," he said placing his hands over his heart egging on how touched he was. "No one's as caring as my DW." 

"I know what you are doing, and I won’t fall for it. After all, I'm still telling him to leave stay here ill be quick and then we can head back to the hideout." he tossed over his shoulder.

Darkwing scaled up the building from the fire escape as he mentally planned out what to say smiling at the good insults he thought up as well. Launchpad would probably tell him there's room for two heroes and he was just overreacting. But, he worked hard to take care of Saint Carnad and Gizmo already had Duckburge why couldn't he just stays there. Did it annoy him that villains were actually scared to try things around Gizmo? Yes. Was it irritating how loved Gizmo was compared to him? Yes. Did it make him boil knowing anything he did that night would go unnoticed simply because Gizmo happens to show at the last few seconds of the fight and will come out as the hero? Definitely! 

Drake jumped up to the roof his blood on fire as he let his frustrations ride out through him. He quickly adjusted his hat and stared down Gizmoduck making his voice project so to get his attention. Those acting classes paying off still. 

"Look it here bud, you may be the little darling of Duckburge but." Drake trailed off once actually taking in Gizmos current position.

He was hanging his head in his hands and hunched over staring down over the edge of the building seemed lost to the world. It was almost a surreal scene to Darkwing, for one the armored hero looked like any other person on a rough day. Gizmo lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at Darkwing. And two Darkwing seemed to be able to tell the look that was on his face under his visor.

"Oh hi" Gizmo simply said as he dropped his head back down Barely taking acknowledgment of Darkwing, he wasn’t in the mood for another Darkwing Duck debate. 

Darkwing took some enjoyment out of it, but Drake could tell what was really going on. He'd been in the same place mind full of thoughts but nowhere to voice them. He wanted to just walk away leave Gizmo there as he was and he would have if he hadn't heard Gizmo let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't do it don’t do it" he said under his breath to himself only to find himself walking over and stand off to the side of Gizmo."What's wrong." Darkwing asked through bared gritted teeth slightly blaming Launchpad under his breath.

Gizmo looked up at him with a mix of confusion and curiosity about the behavior he knew Drakwing didn't care for him to say nicely at least. So why was he asking, Fenton thought for a moment Darkwing was like him, someone who answered calls of danger. Even Darkwing Duck must have a life outside of the crime-fighting gig. so maybe he would get it? He just couldn't seem to say it looking at him though as he dropped his gaze back down to the city.

"You ever wished you were normal?" Gizmo finally spoke.

Drawing raised an eyebrow and repeated back the word normal internally as he took a moment to reflect on himself. Drake was a theater kid, that used to dress up like Darkwing duck at school. Was the high schools self-proclaimed detective. Who would dedicate most of his adult life to a fan club. Only to one day fight the same man that fan club was for. Then started living in a tower of Audubon Bay bridge. So he could dress up for crime-fighting. Darkwing just shrugged his shoulders after making his mental list. "I don't think that was ever an option for me." He finally replied when coming to the realization. “I’m far to mmm eccentric yeah.” 

Gizmo shook his head and gestured to the streets below. "Not like that, I mean like them!" He said a bit frustrated but slowly took it back since it was with himself he felt that way towards. "Living a daily life and not being a clown" he looked at the people walking below imagining the mundane lives they were all living out. Worrying about the next workday, or what they wanted to eat or even debating grocery shopping during the week or braving the weekend to do so "Don't you ever tire of the act? Wish that you could be like them?...or even wish they could see you as not just, well Darkwing Duck in your case I guess" 

Gizmo looked up to Darkwing seeing he was thinking. He didn’t know the duck well but he was very expressive for sure. "Don't you have a life outside of this?" Gizmo pressed.

Darkwing awkwardly rubbed at his arm with that "we'll?" Was all he could say in response. Drake himself felt his life never really started until he donned the mask and cape. 

Gizmo seeing Darkwing fall silent continued. "Wouldn't it be nice if you didn’t have to be the one to run out into danger and instead run from it. Or just explore a different life where you're not always looking over your shoulder and to pursue a normal job." Gizmo sighed a bit "for the real you to have value and not some shiny suit." 

Drake thought about everything Gizmo was saying he's been there before all that doubt that filled your head. Leaving you in a darkness you can’t escape from. As that darkness slowly closed in and you found yourself unable to breathe. Drake knew that all too well but now when he was in that space, there was something to hold onto that made it easy for him to brave that dark pit of his mind. Darkwing silently moved closer to the edge of the building and took a seat next to Gizmo. He was dead silent the whole time, having closed his eyes as he furrowed his brow into a tight knot. Gizmo watched as Darkwing seemed to sit in silence the expression on his face was hard to read this time. Darkwing opened his eyes slowly then simply removed his hat and set it down it seemed less formal to do so. Gizmo felt a tad nervous almost thinking he got Darkwing to be mad with what he was saying. That was when Darkwing did finally speak Gizmo almost missed it.

"Why did you decide to become a hero?" He firmly asked.

Gizmo looked at him wondering what he had gone through his mind. Then almost froze when Darkwing turned to him with a smile full of determination something burning in his eyes that made Fenton almost feel shame for thinking of saying he was thinking of quitting it all.

"There was a reason right?" Darkwing followed up with then looked up to the sky with that unbreaking gaze. "There was something deep inside you that you couldn't fight anymore." Darkwing held his hands up like he could take on the stars in a match. "You live in a world full of people who want to destroy it or take it over. Or commit crimes that they just get away with." His tone softened a bit "the world isn't perfect and somewhere in you feels that can change. And even think that you can be the one to change it" Drake said his own feelings spilling out a bit as he spoke. 

"Yeah that's true but there's guys like Scrooge Mc. Duck around for that. I should know he fills my paycheck." Gizmo spat.

"You work for him?!" Darkwing said feeling envious then shook his head and pushed it down. "I mean that's not the same thing." He exclaimed "money bags travel around to expand his wealth and if danger doesn't affect him directly he turns a blind eye " he then turned to face Gizmo letting his expression soften a bit. Something Gizmo thought he would never see.

  
Drake clenched and unclenched his hands a few times before he went to speak again. It was odd to talk about this to anyone, let alone his rival "Did you ever look up to someone that inspired you when you felt lost?" He asked Drake Mallard speaking as he thought about when he watched Darkwing Duck as a kid. Jim Starling was that for Drake it was why he stood up to a bully as a kid. When his parents forced him to stop wearing the costume saying he was too old to be doing so. He just carried a Darkwing Duck notebook around instead. When they stopped giving him allowance because he spent his money on trash, he kept his Darkwing Duck findings hidden under his bed with the money he earned raking leaves for neighbors. When they told him pursuing an acting career was unrealistic he bought Jim’s book all about being an actor. And would tape old interviews Jim did only to watch over and over again. When he got tired of it all and left home he watched Darkwing Duck episodes every night in his tiny leaky apartment. He went home to a growing collection of merchandise and fanart after working tirelessly for jobs to make it through. Just waiting for the big break he knew would come someday. Though when finally meeting Jim, he did everything he could to well simply put kill Drake.

"Or did you ever meet someone who encouraged you to transform yourself to become the hero they see inside you?" Launchpad came to mind when he handed Drake his hat and said he could be Darkwing for real. Drake’s heart feeling light as he thought of him, he might not have wanted Drake to play Darkwing for the movie but now? He looked at Drake with such admiration that alone was the motivation he needed sometimes. When he saw Drake get dressed each time he always smiled if things were getting well dangerous Launchpad always had his back be it watching it during fights or patching him up or even a prompt prep talk when Drake was feeling low himself. 

Gizmo silently sat there listening to Darkwing talk. The first time he heard him sound like that just so full of passion he seemed to be smiling fondly may be thinking of the one who inspired him. Darkwing fraying his hands around as he spoke his thoughts hidden but obviously on what inspired him and set him down this path he was on now. Fenton took a moment to reflect on those questions himself. Who was the one he idolized? That was easy his mom. He remembered watching her come home late from work tried but always had a smile. It was just them and she did everything she could for her son. Waking up to get him ready for school no matter how bad she wished for sleep. Listening to Fenton blab on and on about anything. Never mattered what really she always gave him her attention since she was the only one around. His mother is probably the one who installed a sense of justice in him from his younger days. Watching her suite up before her shifts, a living example of selflessness.

He thought back to when Mark wanted to market Gizmoduck as a personal assistant. Fenton at first agreed because he thought it was the chance he had been waiting for only to later be a tool and not a hero at all. Then there was Huey who insist he could be more. Huey was the first to call him a hero and didn’t need some software to get the job done. Fenton smiled his own determination reigniting as he nodded "well, yes of course." 

Darkwing couldn't help but smile back seeing that grin he knew too well. He took up his hat placing it back on his head and rose up to his feet. "We're the ones who go for the small scale saves the ones that don't lead to treasure" Darkwing smiled down at the streets below remember something he was told. "Playing hero is one thing being a hero is a different thing entirely. It's giving up normal to be a clown in costume." He stated but said it with pride. 

Gizmo stared at him quietly and almost jumped when feeling Darkwing place a hand on his shoulder. "Normal was never an option for guys like us. You can’t tell me deep down when your face to face with danger it just seems like what you were meant to do" He quickly took his hand away having got caught up in the moment and awkwardly coughed.

"You know you're right." Gizmo got up almost feeling like he could bounce with joy. Darkwing always seemed like a weirdo as the papers called him didn't even have a suite that could do what Gizmo could but right there he saw it. Darkwing had a drive in him that made Gizmo feel a bit envious unknowing that the masked duck himself was like him. Gizmo turned to smile down at Darkwing only to be met with the usual disapproving stare he associated Darkwing with. 

"Now stay out of my city you glory-seeking bucket head." Darkwing delivered after holding it back for so long. 

"Uh?" Was all Gizmo could say in return but shrugged it off with a smile. He wasn't so bad after all. So Gizmo, just took it in stride activating the small helicopter propeller from his helmet. As he just simply waved to Darkwing, feeling a bit of kinship with him now. Knowing it wasn’t likely returned but he would take more care not to overstep Darkwing in the future.

Darkwing turned around on heels quickly as he happily walked to the fire escape and jumped down smiling to himself only to nearly jump out of his skin when hearing a voice suddenly on his side.

"See you can be nice" Launchpads usual cheery tone met him as he turned around slightly grasping at his chest to check his heartbeat. 

"What did you hear?" Drake slightly squeaked out in a panic he didn’t want Launchpad to think he was getting soft.

"Oh, nothing but Gizmo seems to be in high spirits again." Launchpad pointed out as he gestured to the sky where they could see Gizmo flying off.

Darkwing scowled at the sight but then found himself slightly smile when seeing Gizmo move around more lively in the air. His smiled dropped the moment he felt Launchpad’s eyes back on him. "What?" He asked a bit defensively when returning attention to his partner.

"You like him don't you?" Launchpad quizzes with his patented smile. 

"What I do not, I can't stand him just needed him to get going was all." He retorted crossing his arms over his chest. Quickly looking away from that grin Launchpad wouldn't drop. "Wasn't even a big deal just a small pep talk to get that gloom out of my sight." Launchpad didn't stop smiling.

so Darkwing dip his hat down a bit so he wouldn't have to look at him, he wasn’t going to confess that he at least felt some liking for GizmoDuck. Not like he was going to suddenly welcome the guy around or be his friend. Darkwing just now saw him as a person too someone who falls into the same troubles he was all too familiar with "Would have kicked him off if you didn't tell me to be nice." Expect Drake had something the metalhead didn’t.

Launchpad leaned down a bit so to be at eye level. Gently he took off Darkwings hat removing the only thing that could shield his face from Launchpad’s view. "Uh-huh sure, you would have.” Launchpad smiled knowing then hummed a bit. “ So by the way, who was the one who were you thinking of when you talked about people that inspired you, anyone, I know?" Launchpad asks his flirting tone being clear.

Drake smiled back “Yeah you teamed up with him to get rid of me” unable to hold back his own flirtatious tone as he snatched his hat back. 

Launchpad just shrugged a bit “Well I don’t remember Jim saying you were a hero.” 

"Thought you didn't hear anything." Drake counter with as he placed his hat back on well making his way back down the fire escape. 

“Well, maybe I eavesdropped a little bit,” Launchpad confessed following closely behind. 

Darkwing slightly laughing a bit already knowing that, as he glanced out to the sky once more. Darkwing used to hate being called weird but that is why he was Darkwing now. Gizmo was too and maybe that made him not so bad, he still needed to stay out of his way though. Darkwing Duck was clearly better he even helped him after all. Sharing a trait wasn’t too bad though. 


End file.
